Goodbye To You
by takoyn Kudou
Summary: Yoji's POV. Aya's been distant and Yoji decides to say goodbye. PG13 for a couple of naughty words. I suck at summaries so please read!


Hi, hi! It's been a while since I've post anything. I've been rather uninspired lately. I heard this sone by Michelle Branch and just knew I had to write something. Anyway hope you like it (it's a bit rough still so there may be some other updates fixing it up.)  
  
The usual: I don't own Weiß Kreuz and the song: Goodbye to You belongs to Michelle Branch (I really recommend it!)  
  
  


Goodbye To You  
By: takoyn Kudou

  
Yoji's POV:  
  
I stare at you as you work. Your movements are graceful and delicate, just as they've always been. Your movements with me use to be graceful and delicate as well but that's all over with now. You're rough and it hurts. I need to do this. I have to do this.   
_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with_  
  
Now's not the time though. The hoards of schoolgirls will be here soon. Squawking and shouting about how wonderful we all are. You'll yell at them and tell them to either buy something or get out. They'll practically faint when you say that since you're rarely talk. We use to talk.   
Lately it's been like everything is just a routine. We work in the flower shop during the day, have the occasional mission at night, tend to wounds after that and sleep. We use to tend to each other every night regardless of there being a mission or not. The past two months you've barely bothered to come over. I see you maybe once a week in our bed and even then you leave right after. No more cuddling, no more lying in bliss together. You come over, fuck me and then leave. That's why I have to do what I have to do. I need to break up with you.  
  
_Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry_  
  
I'll give you to the end of this week Aya. If you can't prove that you still love me by then I'm sorry. I'm going to have to leave.  
  
_Counting the days that pass me by_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You came to me last night. You had one day left to show me that you loved me. You came last night and you stayed. You fucked me but you didn't leave. You stayed as if nothing had been different over the past two months.   
I was so happy that you stayed and as you slept I smiled. I smiled until you shoved me away in your sleep. You muttered something along the lines of "get off me Yoji". That caused me to start thinking again.   
  
_I've been searching deep down in my soul_  
  
Should I ask you why you said those words? Why you told me to get off of you? You said something similar once before. You told me why you said it. You were asleep. You didn't realize you said it. Are you going to tell me that again? Are you going to tell me something that I've heard a million times already?   
  
_Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old_  
  
I remember how I felt when you gave those excuses six months into our relationship. I lost the trust I had in you. It took almost another six months for you to regain the trust I had in you before.   
  
_It feels like I'm starting all over again_  
  
Why do I feel like if I asked you about the past two months I would get the same excuses I did back then? Did you really mean it when you told me that you were sorry? That you didn't mean to hurt me? That wanted me to trust you again? I said I would forgive you but I would have to learn to trust you again. Have the past three years meant anything to you?   
  
_The last three years were just pretend_  
  
No, I don't think they have. I'm sorry Aya. I'm sorry I have to leave you.  
  
_And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three months ago I broke up with you. I'm stilled convinced that you didn't care that I did it. That hurt me the most. The fact that you gave me no emotion tells me that all we had really didn't mean anything to you.   
  
I still love you though.  
  
I still watch you in the shop whenever we have to work together. I've been trying to avoid you in the shop. It hurts too much still. I still love your eyes. They were always my favourite feature about you.  
  
_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you_  
  
The world is still too much for me you know. You use to help me when it became too much. I would curl into your arms and you would hug me wait until I had figured out what I was going to do. You still help me do that. I don't have you to hold me any more but I have the memories still. I curl up into one of the chairs in the living room and close my eyes. I pretend you're holding me until I figure out what to do. It's not the same though. The chair isn't as soft as you. Not as silky. Your skin was like silk it felt great against mine.   
  
_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_  
  
I know I shouldn't be lingering on about you like I have been. I am the one who broke up with you. It means I should have stopped loving you. I haven't though. I know it's wrong for me to still love you. You don't love me after all. I don't know if you ever have.   
  
_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You spoke to me today. It wasn't an order or a yell to tell me to stop doing something. You talked to me. My heart lifted. You said something that I didn't think you ever would. You told me that you were sorry. Sorry for the way you treated me six months ago before I broke up with you. Did you want me back? Is that why you said what you did? I want you back too but you hurt me. You hurt me badly twice in three years. The second time cause me to leave you. How can I make sure you won't do it again?  
  
_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_  
  
I want to kiss your lips again. I want to hold you and for you to hold me again. I want you.   
  
_I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine_  
  
I want you but I need you to say more than sorry. I need you to tell me why you treated like you did. I need that much Aya. I deserve it.   
  
_I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lie on my bed and look out the window. There's a meteor shower tonight. Even though we're in the city you can still see a good number of streaks through the night sky.   
  
_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake_  
  
We watched this shower together last year. We drove outside of the city and lay on a blanket on a hill and watched the shower. It was beautiful. Six months ago I started to wish on the shooting stars that I saw. I wished for you to come back to me. I wished for whatever happened to disappear. I wished for you.   
  
_You're my shooting star_  
  
~owari~  



End file.
